Les Tourmentés
by Snaritt
Summary: Série de oneshots qui plongent dans les consciences torturées de chevaliers aux caractères controversés. Ambiances noires et douloureuses. Mes propres réponses à de nombreuses questions soulevées par ces personnages.
1. Celui qui riait, Celui qui courait

**

* * *

LES TOURMENTES**

**-**** 1 ****-**

**_Celui qui riait, Celui qui courait

* * *

_**

Il y a des endroits sordides comme l'eau souillée d'un caniveau, que même la poésie la plus macabre ne saurait louer. Des lieux honteusement désertés par la gloire, sans perversion fantastique ni criminel maudit. Rien n'y grandit jamais, que la crasse et l'ennui. Ceux qui y passent baissent les yeux et hâtent le pas, car ils craignent ces bas-fonds comme l'antichambre de l'enfer. Ce en quoi ils se trompent car Hadès n'y accorde pas une once d'attention, il ne s'y trouve nulle vilenie exceptionnelle, nul méfait inouï pour éveiller son intérêt. Seulement la flétrissure des âmes humaines dans ce qu'elle a de plus banal et méprisable...

La Rue Torve est de ces lieux. Glauque et tortueuse, la lie infamante de Rodorio. On ne se rend pas dans la Rue Torve, on s'y perd, volontairement ou non. Aucune carte de la ville ne la mentionne, ni aucun écriteau sur un mur. Pourtant de mémoire d'homme, elle a toujours existé, comme un organe inutile et gangrené du corps urbain, que les ancêtres tassés sur leur chaise n'évoquent jamais sans un crachat par terre avant de se signer. Tout le monde la connaît, et personne n'y est jamais allé, car rien n'entre ni ne sort de la Rue Torve que ce qui appartient à la Rue Torve.

D'aucuns s'étonnent que le maître du Domaine Sacré puisse tolérer son existence, quand un seul de ceux qui le servent pourrait la raser le temps d'un battement de cils. D'autres y voient une preuve de la grande sagesse de cet homme mystérieux que l'on nomme le Pope, tant il est préférable de seulement juguler une tumeur qui n'altère aucune fonction vitale que d'en tenter une ablation hasardeuse, sans pouvoir prédire si elle ne réapparaîtra pas ailleurs, plus pernicieuse que jamais. Mais d'autres encore, parmi ceux qui vivent dans la banlieue extérieure de Rodorio la plus proche de la colline interdite, prétendent que le Pope n'est plus aussi sage qu'il l'a été, et que la Rue Torve ne lui déplait pas autant qu'il serait normal de le croire. Et quand on leur demande pourquoi, ceux-ci murmurent que le Pope n'a pas hésité à plonger ses mains dans la fange pour y enrôler un de ses séides, Jamian le noir, aussi sale et laid qu'un corbeau nécrophage. Mais il en est bien peu pour écouter ces rumeurs, à Rodorio on sait bien à quoi ressemblent les élus. Les vieux haussent les épaules en tapant de leur canne, car ils se souviennent encore de ce merveilleux joueur de lyre qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de revenir les voir pour les ravir de sa musique enivrante, encore longtemps après que le Domaine Sacré l'a accueilli à bras ouverts. Et les jeunes gens gloussent en rougissant, avant de parler du grand Misty qui certains soirs aime à passer sous leurs fenêtres, tout vêtu de blanc et de rose. Non, bien peu y croient, et beaucoup ont tors. Car il y a dans la Rue Torve des ombres bien plus redoutables qu'un oiseau de mauvais augure. Car plus la lumière brille d'un coté plus les ténèbres sont épaisses de l'autre...

Mais il faudrait plonger profondément au fond de ce cloaque d'âmes visqueuses, retourner bien des immondices avant de trouver ce qui se terre là-bas. Il faudrait passer par des cours aux grilles tordues et aux pavés déchaussés. Traverser des bâtisses en ruine qui vous épient d'une attention mauvaise derrière leurs fenêtres occultées par la crasse et des planches vermoulues, en se glissant par certaines portes qui restent mystérieusement toujours ouvertes. Il faudrait se perdre dans un dédale de ruelles étroites et sinueuses, ressemblant moins à des passages délibérés qu'à des espaces morts entre des constructions mal préméditées. C'est ça la Rue Torve. Un enchaînement tortueux et délabré, une succession de voies abandonnées, de caves obscures et de taudis repoussants.

Là au milieu des matafs avinés et des putains défraîchies qui croupissent dans ces bouges sordides, si la chance est contre vous il y aura Luigi. Luigi ne parle pas, il se contente de boire un truc pas net. Luigi ne fait pas de vagues, assis seul à sa table sans compagnon de beuverie. Luigi a des airs de mauvais garçon, le genre à déclencher un lâcher de phéromones chez les donzelles qui préfèrent le cuir à la dentelle. Il a le visage anguleux de ceux qui sortent leurs couilles plutôt que de menacer de les montrer. Sur la peau mate de ses bras secs et noueux qu'il laisse toujours à nu jusqu'aux épaules, courent plein de petites cicatrices blanchâtres, les traces officielles des emmerdes qui parfois choisissent une vie pour lui coller au cul comme des vers à une carcasse faisandée. Les rares fois où son regard quitte le fond de son verre, c'est quand une main passée dans ses cheveux hirsutes il rejette la tête en arrière et éclate d'un rire dément.

Quand Luigi rit les macs rangent leurs biftons crasseux car plus une catin n'écartera les jambes pour eux. Quand Luigi rit les salauds courbent l'échine et se tirent pour aller là où ils seront encore des salauds. Dans la Rue Torve, on s'en fait pas trop pour l'espérance de vie, mais pas au point de rester près de Luigi quand il rit. Luigi Six Pouces. Six pouces c'est la longueur d'acier qui vous passe par la gorge quand vous passez sous le regard de Luigi. On ne sait pas trop pourquoi, personne ne s'y frotte plus depuis longtemps. Mais quand il perd son calme quelqu'un perd la tête. C'est moche. Même quand ça arrive au plus grand connard du plus miteux des trous à rats. A cause de la manière sans doute. C'est comme tirer la bille noire à une loterie macabre où quelqu'un d'autre vous aurait inscrit, comme de passer sous un mur porteur qui en aurait eu marre de porter. Sauf que dans la Rue Torve les crânes ont encore une chance d'être plus durs que les moellons. Alors que même avec une carotide en téflon vous n'auriez pas une chance contre Six Pouces. Vous vous appelleriez Myaomoto Musashi que votre main n'aurait pas le temps d'effleurer la tsuka. Rien à faire contre ce vicelard sociopathe, d'un seul coup c'est évident comme s'il venait d'enfiler un masque de cruauté délirante. Et avec un rictus mauvais comme le crachat d'un pestiféré, il tranche gorge et cervicales dans le même mouvement désinvolte. Avant d'empoigner par les cheveux la tête qu'il vient de s'offrir pour la poser sur sa table, et de recommencer à rincer ses entrailles avec sa mort en bouteille en fixant le regard voilé et exorbité de l'infortuné décapité. Au moins il fait le ménage, Six Pouce embarque toujours ses têtes avec lui quand il quitte la Rue Torve. On ne sait pas pourquoi, personne n'a envie de savoir ce que Luigi fait de ses trophées. Personne ne veut rien lui demander de toute façon, personne ne veut le regarder. Ni même se barrer quand il entre quelque part. Ne rien faire, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour la santé avec Luigi. Il n'y a plus personne pour tenter le diable. Personne, à part Baldomero.

On voit rarement Baldomero dans la Rue Torve, et quand il apparaît, c'est toujours pour s'assoir en face de Luigi. Baldomero n'a rien à faire là, Baldomero est une injure rutilante pour tous ceux qui passent dans la Rue Torve. Il est beau comme un truand de Scorsese, toujours tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume cintré trop clair et sa chemise trop propre. Il a la démarche droite et rigide comme le bâton d'un magistrat, toujours hautain au milieu des dos voûtés et des épaules affaissées qui peuplent la Rue Torve. Baldomero est trop fier, Baldomero est trop sain. Baldomero n'aurait pas dû pouvoir faire deux pas dans la Rue Torve sans se retrouver à pisser le sang dans une impasse. Mais Baldomero Œil de Suie est aussi expéditif que Luigi Six Pouces, même si ses manières sont plus élégantes. Dès qu'on le mate en face on sait à quoi s'attendre. Œil de Suie a un regard de fanatique complètement cinglé. Ses iris sont si blancs qu'ils en sont presque invisibles, ses pupilles étrécies comme deux billes de basalte. Et l'autre ne vaut guère mieux. Même ceux qui ont essayé de s'approcher dans son dos ont fini nez à nez avec son troisième œil, le cercle noir et sinistre d'un glock 17', qui passe de sa hanche à votre front avant même que vous n'ayez aperçu la bosse de son étui sous sa veste. A cet instant vous savez que Baldomero est aussi froid que le contact du métal entre vos yeux. Il ne presse pas toujours la détente. Œil de Suie méprise les êtres sans consistance. Mais s'il sent une étincelle de caractère, une once d'assurance, alors sans sourciller il vous expulsera la cervelle par l'arrière du crâne.

Baldomero ne parle pas, Baldomero ne boit pas. Quand il s'assied en face de Luigi, on lui amène toujours une longue pipe à opium, et ce qu'il brûle à l'intérieur ferait fuir un Afghan. Il n'y a rien de comparable dans les allures de Baldomero et de Luigi, et pourtant ils se ressemblent tellement. La même tignasse hirsute même si celle de Baldomero est plus noire, le même visage aux pommettes saillantes et au menton volontaire même si le profil de Baldomero est plus effilé. Ces deux là se fixent toujours avec une intensité terrifiante, ces deux là s'écorchent vifs à grands coups d'attentions. Comme s'ils contemplaient leurs propres reflets dans les prunelles de l'autre, comme s'ils n'autorisaient à nul autre le droit de les regarder ainsi. Luigi ne rit jamais devant Baldomero, et Baldomero ne décroise jamais les bras devant Luigi. Toute la nuit ils se toisent en silence, toute la nuit ils se jaugent, comme si un défi inachevé planait entre eux. Le soleil ne se lève jamais sur la Rue Torve, les murs y sont trop serrés pour le laisser passer. Mais quand vient le matin sans lumière, de Baldomero et de Luigi un seul tient encore sur sa chaise. Alors le survivant ramasse son vis-à-vis d'une nuit, avec tant de précaution et d'amertume sur le visage que ce geste parait comme la seule marque de compassion dont ils sont capables, la seule preuve d'affection que leurs vies connaissent. Et ils s'en vont. L'un inconscient, presque apaisé, l'autre portant sur ses deux jambes le poids de leurs deux existences.

Et pas un des habitués de la Rue Torve ayant assisté à l'une de ces confrontations ne s'est douté un jour qu'il venait d'assister à l'unique échange humain dont sont capables deux des plus terrifiantes sentinelles du Sanctuaire interdit.

_Baldomero, pourquoi il faut toujours que tu ramènes ta sale gueule par ici... Au milieu de tous ces connards de Grecs il a fallu que je me coltine un putain d'Espagnol... pire, un Catalan !_

_Luigi, dire qu'entre tous les enfoirés que compte le Sanctuaire je dois ce que je suis devenu à une saleté d'Italien... pire, un Sicilien !_

_Barre-toi de mon herbe sale bouc puant ! Va te laver les mains ailleurs, elles sont aussi poisseuses que les miennes !_

_Connard de crabe avarié ! Toujours les pinces plongées dans ta merde, je devrais te laisser baigner dedans, si seulement ce n'était pas la seule qui soit plus épaisse que la mienne..._

_Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Qu'est-ce qui t'oblige à venir me trouver ? Je me fous de ta pitié ! Tu n'es pas différent de moi ! Un assassin grand luxe, la version propre et soignée du boucher que je suis !_

_Toujours à te voiler la face, toujours à me renvoyer le mépris que tu te destines... Mes victimes maudissent ton nom autant que le mien, c'est le Masque de Mort qui a créé Shura !_

_Regarde-moi, regarde-moi encore ! Regarde ce que je suis devenu grâce à toi ! Tu ne m'as laissé qu'un seul choix... Mourir de ta main ou libérer le monstre qui dormait en moi !_

_Pourquoi passes-tu toutes tes nuits ici Luigi ? Pourquoi si ce n'est pour que je vienne te chercher, pour te convaincre que tu n'es pas seul à te rappeler... Est-ce que le Masque de Mort sait pourquoi il s'obstine à épingler aux murs de son temple les têtes qu'il fait rouler ? Moi je sais. Je sais que tout ce qui reste du Luigi que j'ai connu, c'est sa volonté de ne rien oublier. Masque de Mort massacre en riant, et Masque de Mort essaie de noyer Luigi dans l'alcool et le poison. Pas de chance, pour ce qui est de tenir la distance avec de la grappa pestifera, même un chevalier d'or n'est pas de taille face à un Syracusain... C'est toi qui tiens le verre Luigi, Masque de Mort s'enivre et toi tu te souviens..._

_Comment peux-tu vivre avec ça... Moi je pourrais t'envoyer danser sur le Yomotsu Hira sans aucun remord, t'étriper avec autant de plaisir que n'importe qui... Mais Baldomero n'était pas comme ça. Tu me prenais pour ton pote pas vrai ? Celui qui bouffait la même poussière, qui récoltait les mêmes insultes... Les deux barbares du Sanctuaire, prédestinés à une charge trop brillante pour leurs origines, si méprisables à coté du grand Saga venu de Delphes, et d'Aiolos l'Athénien ! Tu as dû te détester après avoir accepté de me faire la peau... La seule fois où tu m'as surpris salopard ! Je ne croyais pas que tu oserais. Toi non plus tu n'as pas dû y croire, je parie que tu te fais gerber quand tu te regardes dans un miroir... Et encore maintenant tu te caches derrière ta fumée ! Est-ce que tu as trouvé un opium assez fort pour t'offrir de belles illusions ? Tu espères peut-être te convaincre qu'on t'a forcé la main... Mais j'étais aux premières loges putain d'enfoiré, moi je sais que tu Lui as juste obéi !_

_Je ne regrette rien, les regrets sont pour les faibles, et je ne suis pas plus faible que toi ! On n'était que deux gosses, j'étais le seul frère que tu aies jamais eu, et ça aussi tu t'en souviens, même si tu as trop de morve au fond de la gorge pour l'admettre à présent. C'est moi qui te ramassais quand tu te faisais coincer par les chevaliers d'argent qui ne pouvaient pas supporter qu'un sale rital ait un avenir plus grand que le leur. Tout comme tu m'as veillé des jours entiers après que Kanon m'ait pris pour cible pour prouver à son maître qu'il était digne de recevoir une armure d'or... Deux frères oui, jamais on n'aurait dû en arriver là. Mais Lui en a décidé autrement... Ce jour noir qu'on pensait être celui de notre investiture, et ces mots terribles qui ne cessent de résonner dans mon crâne toutes les nuits où je viens te retrouver ici..._

« Voici donc le jour tant attendu, le jour où le IVe et le Xe doivent renaître, le jour où le Cancer et le Capricorne brilleront pour de nouvelles âmes. Luigi, ton Golden Discus a décimé les rangs des plus aguerris des chevaliers d'argent. Baldomero, j'ai apprécié de mes propres yeux l'impact de ton Jumping Stone. Vous êtes tous deux les égaux de vos maîtres à présent. Je vous en félicite. Mais moi, Shion, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire et représentant terrestre de la divine Athéna, je ne peux m'en réjouir. Ceux d'aujourd'hui ont vécu sous le soleil à son zénith, ceux de demain le suivront jusqu'à son crépuscule. Ceux d'aujourd'hui ont marché dans la lumière, ceux de demain devront courir dans les ténèbres. Vous êtes puissants c'est vrai, mais pas assez pour le destin qui vous attend. Je ne peux m'en contenter. C'est pourquoi je décide que de vous deux, un seul deviendra chevalier d'or. L'autre devra mourir pour que naisse le véritable élu de sa constellation. Luigi, Baldomero, affrontez vous jusqu'au bout ! Brillez ou mourez ! Si après trois combats aucun d'entre vous ne s'est décidé à grandir, alors vous périrez tous les deux par ma main... »

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression que vos entrailles se changent en serpent, qu'elles se tordent à l'intérieur de votre ventre jusqu' à votre estomac où elles grouillent de plus belle pour se faire expulser à grand renfort de vomissements ? Que des fourmis marabunta ont fondé une colonie sur votre échine, qu'elles pincent, qu'elles percent, jusqu'à creuser votre colonne vertébrale et se repaître de votre moelle épinière ? Eux non plus en fait. C'est tellement plus simple, et tellement plus dégueulasse... Il était une fois deux mômes qui se croyaient frères, il était une fois deux mômes qui s'apprirent tortionnaires... Il était une fois deux mômes qui rêvaient d'une tête d'or, il était une fois deux mômes qui récoltèrent des mains rouges... Vous auriez fait quoi ? Chialer jusqu'à ce que votre cœur ne soit plus qu'une vieille noix desséchée ? Pas de bol, ces deux là ne savaient plus pleurer. Comme ils n'avaient plus de père pour les rassurer, comme ils n'avaient plus de mère pour les réconforter. Ni d'autre lieu vers lequel s'enfuir, ni d'autre espoir vers lequel regarder. Ceux qui mettent un pied dans le Sanctuaire n'ont plus qu'une route devant eux. Marche ou crève ! Le seul apaisement pour ces mômes avait été d'avancer ensemble. Mais la loi avait changé. Marcher seul ou crever seul.

_J'ai couru ce jour là. J'ai couru de toutes mes forces, j'ai couru plus loin que je n'avais jamais couru avant. Tout comme je t'ai entendu rire plus fort que jamais. Tu m'as pris pour un lâche Luigi ? Shura l'inflexible qui décampe plus vite que les bleus essaient de se barrer à la fin de leur premier entraînement, je suis sûr que c'est une image que le Masque de Mort garde précieusement au fond de tout le fumier qu'il a déjà engrangé... Mais je n'étais pas encore Shura, et moi je savais ce qui se cachait derrière ton rire... Oser à ce point manquer de respect au Pope, tu as dû être fier de la tête qu'ils faisaient hein ? Tous ceux qui tout en te croyant complètement dingue ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être impressionné par tes tripes. Ça t'a rassuré ? Ça t'a aidé pour ne pas entendre ce qui se cachait sous ton rire ? Moi je savais que tu riais pour t'empêcher de claquer des dents. Tu ris pour ne pas écouter ta peur Luigi !_

_Tu t'es barré fils de pute ! Tu m'as laissé seul devant Lui ! Tu peux toujours te la péter en te vantant que personne ne peut te tenir tête, les emmerdes que tu ne sais pas résoudre tu leur tournes le dos ! Tu fous le camp Baldomero, aussi loin que tu peux. Même maintenant, tu plonges dans l'opium pour aller là où rien ne peut t'atteindre. Mais ça je pourrais le crier sur les toits y aurait pas grand monde pour le croire pas vrai ? Shura le brave, le bras brûlant et le cœur froid ! Aussi froid que celui du Français comme ils disent... Pauvres abrutis ! Moi je sais que tu as la pire des faiblesses, tu as peur de la seule personne que tu n'auras jamais en face de toi, tu as peur de toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours aussi expéditif hein ? Pourquoi tu frappes si vite si ce n'est pour ne pas te donner le temps de réfléchir ? Ça a toujours été comme ça Baldomero, tu as le bras fort mais tu as la tête faible... Et tu le sais connard, tu le sais même tellement que tu laisses Saga penser pour toi ! Comment tu as fait ce jour là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit le putain d'Hindou à qui tu as piqué les cornes pour te décider à venir me buter ?_

« Ça te paraît injuste Baldomero, mais toi non plus tu n'es pas juste avec Shion. En acceptant de devenir chevalier, tu as accepté de donner ta vie au Sanctuaire. Shion demande de toi un sacrifice, et il en attendra d'autres. Tu ne peux devenir le Capricorne car tu n'as pas encore laissé derrière toi tes considérations personnelles, tout comme tu n'as pas encore abandonné ton nom. Tu crois que tu sais ce qu'est la justice ? Méfie toi Baldomero, l'accès aux perceptions supérieures ne préserve pas ton âme de tout avilissement. Car plus tu t'élèves plus tu as conscience de toi et de tes envies. L'orgueil est l'ombre sur la route de la lumière dont doivent se garder tous les Suras, car ils vivent dans le monde d'Indra dont le cœur est resté empli de désirs. Mais même Indra demeure soumis au Brahman, car les sentiments personnels sont trop lourds pour permettre l'Eveil. Ton statut ne te commande pas d'annihiler tes désirs, mais tu dois apprendre à les faire taire en oeuvrant pour un accomplissement supérieur. Vois le Grand Pope comme un Brahman, et deviens l'un de ses Suras. »

Quand le Catalan qu'on appelait Baldomero est rentré au Sanctuaire, les tronches narquoises de tous les Grecs qui avaient vu un gosse prendre ses jambes à son cou ont fait un autre genre de grimace. Comme quoi on fait plus solide que le racisme comme conviction. C'est pas une idée, juste une attitude, quelques gros bras qui persécutent des gars plus faibles ou moins nombreux. Faut bien un prétexte pour coller des baffes dans une société organisée. Taper sur les origines c'est ce qui vient en premier, c'est ça le racisme, juste un manque d'imagination pour expliquer un manque de cœur. Et quand les salauds de service ont vu revenir celui qui s'appelait Baldomero, ils se sont dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux trouver autre chose parce que le rapport de force avait changé. Il se repointait avec un truc terrible le Catalan... Quand un gars tout seul arrive avec une résolution qui dépasse celle de cinquante connards réunis, et ben cinquante ou pas, les autres ferment leur gueule.

Il s'en passe des trucs moches dans la Rue Torve. Dans tous les coins sombres. C'est pas ça qui manque, la Rue Torve toute entière est un grand coin sombre. On ne voit pas les trucs moches, on les entend pas, sauf quand on a le nez dedans. Les trucs moches on les sent. Elle pue la Rue Torve. Elle pue l'alcool et le foutre, elle pue la sueur et le rat crevé. Et parfois on sent autre chose. Une odeur âcre, cuivrée, qui laisse un goût bizarre sur la langue et qui noue les intestins. Alors là on sait qu'il s'est passé un truc moche.

Il n'y avait personne dans le Colysée quand Luigi a affronté celui qui s'appelait Baldomero, mais ceux qui passaient à coté ont senti la même odeur. Sauf qu'eux ne savaient pas ce que c'était qu'un truc moche. C'est normal le sang qui coule au Sanctuaire, on s'y massacre proprement, en famille... Mais quand le sang a cette odeur c'est que le destin tisse sa toile avec de la merde. Il était une fois deux mômes à peu près du même âge, à peu près de la même taille, à peu près du même niveau. Il était une fois un môme qui en frappait un autre, pas parce qu'il le voulait, mais parce qu'il le devait. Plus il frappait moins il le voulait, et moins il le voulait plus il le devait. Alors il frappait plus fort, et encore, et encore, en priant pour que ses points finissent par lui faire plus mal que son cœur. Il était une fois un môme qui se défendait sans comprendre, parce qu'il le devait, et pas parce qu'il le voulait. Et plus il se protégeait moins il le voulait, et moins il le voulait moins il comprenait pourquoi il le devait. C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé ce jour là. Le jour où celui qui n'était plus un môme a fait taire son cœur pour accepter cette chienne de vie, le jour où celui qui en était resté un a dit merde à la vie parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à écouter.

_Tu riais ce jour là quand je t'ai acculé. Je t'en ai voulu pour ça Luigi, je t'en ai voulu pour avoir peur de moi. Parce que ça voulait dire que tu n'essaierais pas. J'ai essayé Luigi, je t'ai cogné de toutes mes forces pour que tu me haïsses, pour que ta colère étouffe ta peur, pour que tu comprennes que Baldomero était mort. Shura n'était pas ton frère, tu n'aurais eu aucune raison de l'épargner, aucune raison de lui laisser ta vie pour sauver la sienne. Mais tu n'as pas vu Shura, tu t'es accroché au fantôme de Baldomero, et tu t'es effondré. J'aurais pu gagner l'armure d'or ce jour là, il m'aurait suffi de t'achever. Mais ce jour là personne n'aurait pu m'y forcer. Aucune nécessité supérieure ne pouvait justifier ça. Ça aurait été injuste, injuste de te tuer quand je t'avais ôté l'envie de vivre, injuste de ne pas te laisser une seconde chance alors que le Pope nous avait accordé trois combats. Shion ne m'a rien dit quand je t'ai laissé aux portes de la mort, ce jour là j'avais gagné le droit de faire valoir la justice._

_J'aurais préféré caner ce jour là, je suis passé à ça d'avoir une mort tranquille ! Ce sale gamin immature qu'était Luigi, il nous voyait déjà faire front ensemble devant le Pope, et mourir côte à côte, exécutés mais frères et fiers... Mièvre à en gerber hein ? Mais non, il a fallu que tu m'ôtes mes illusions, il en avait pas des masses Luigi mais il y tenait... Luigi est mort seul, sans comprendre quand et comment il était devenu seul. Parce que Luigi est bien mort ce jour là, oh oui... Tu l'as tué Shura ! Tu n'étais pas là pour me voir quand je me suis relevé, tu n'as pas vu la naissance du Masque de Mort... Si tu savais par quoi tu m'as fait passer ! Il était là près de la bouche de l'enfer, il m'attendait, il m'a fait sortir du rang des morts... Le mec le plus immonde que j'ai connu c'est toi qui me l'as fait rencontrer !_

_Je n'ai pas voulu ça Luigi. Tuer ton humanité pour la remplacer par l'enfant de salaud qui est devenu le Cancer. Mais je sais que tu es encore là quelque part... Tu es vivant et j'ai rempli mon devoir, je ne regrette rien. Le prix à payer était cher mais ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons fixé. Saga nous a rendu justice, Shion a rencontré le destin qu'il avait voulu nous imposer. Une mort absurde pour que grandisse le Sanctuaire... Mais comment as-tu pu changer à ce point, qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans le Meikai ?..._

_Un spectre grimaçant, une horreur sur pattes qui m'attendait depuis presque deux cents ans. Depuis la guerre sainte où il avait laissé sa peau. Il portait encore l'image de l'armure qui avait été la sienne. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris à quoi devait vraiment ressembler le chevalier du Cancer, et pas à l'homme ridicule qui m'avait servi de maître. C'est lui qui m'a appris à te détester Shura, il m'a appris à mépriser la mort..._

« Je sais tout de toi avorton ! Je sais tout de toi parce qu'il n'y a rien à savoir ! Celui qui est faible ne mérite pas d'être chevalier d'or, celui qui a peur ne mérite pas d'être le Cancer ! Tu as baissé la tête devant un soi-disant ami qui t'a massacré alors que tu as étripé les sous-fifres qui te traitaient en barbare ? Mais quelle différence pauvre con ?! Un chevalier ne doit rien à personne, si tu dois hésiter que ce soit entre balancer ton poing ou un crachat à la gueule de ceux que tu croises ! Ce Shura t'a libéré des dernières attaches qui t'empêchaient de grandir, maintenant tu sais qu'il n'y a jamais qu'un seul choix, vivre ou mourir... La vraie force c'est imposer aux autres ton propre choix. Je peux t'apprendre à dompter la mort, t'enseigner une technique qui glacerait le sang de l'abruti qui t'a servi de maître... Purge-toi de tous les liens qui peuvent te faire souffrir, soit un, entier et impénétrable, ne laisse aucune porte ouverte à celui qui se tient face à toi. Porte la mort au devant de tes ennemis, porte la comme un masque sur ton visage ! »

_Le Seiki Shiki... Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais de revenir à la vie... Parce que tu ne m'avais pas raté enfoiré ! Ah bien sûr, tu ne m'as pas tordu le cou, tu m'as laissé une chance... On se demande bien pourquoi connard, je baignais tellement dans mon sang que ça ne devait pas en valoir la peine ! J'ai dû apprendre à le maîtriser... Tu crois savoir ce qu'est le Seiki Shiki pour te l'être mangé une fois ? Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il faut faire pour l'invoquer... Il faut réveiller ses plus bas instincts, donner naissance aux pensées les plus viles qui te sont jamais venues à l'esprit, se gonfler de noirceur... Avant de plonger dans l'âme de ta victime, et l'étouffer de toute cette saloperie pour l'arracher de son corps... Invoque le une fois et tu ne sauras déjà plus si tu as créé toute cette haine ou si tu l'avais déjà en toi. Invoque le dix fois et tu n'auras plus jamais à te poser la question ! C'est comme un poison qui te ronge la cervelle pour la remplacer par du fiel... Tu peux être fier Shura, mon cerveau putride c'est à toi que je le dois !_

_J'étais prêt à tout pour notre deuxième combat. Tu m'as donné raison Luigi. Quand je t'ai vu arriver j'ai tout de suite su que tu ne rirais pas. Tout comme je savais que je ne courrais pas. Ce combat là était juste, je pouvais te tuer en paix parce que je savais que tu ne me ferais pas de cadeau. J'étais prêt à tout, sauf au Masque de Mort. Cette ombre sur ton visage, comme l'ombre d'un vautour qui survole une charogne. J'ai compris trop tard que la dépouille serait la mienne... Pourtant tu m'as sauvé. C'est pour ça que je sais que Luigi n'est pas mort, parce que je n'aurais jamais pu revenir seul du lieu où tu m'as envoyé Masque de Mort..._

_Tu as eu de la chance Shura, une putain de chance. Aujourd'hui je ne te ramènerais pas. Je ferais même le voyage juste pour voir le Yomotsu Hira avaler ta sale gueule ! Mais à l'époque... Ce spectre qui m'attendait sur les pentes du Meikai... Je me regardais et je riais de savoir que je finirais comme lui. Tu as eu de la chance connard, mes pinces étaient encore jeunes et je me suis juré de ne pas finir comme lui. C'est pour ça que je suis allé trouver le Pope. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, et il a été très inspiré en acceptant... Te laisser partir en échange de tous ceux que j'exterminerais pour lui à l'avenir. Chevaliers, femmes, enfants, chiens, je m'en cognais déjà. Le Seiki Shiki étouffe très tôt les scrupules. N'importe qui mais pas toi. Pas parce que je te le devais mais parce que c'était ma seule chance de ne pas perdre pied, mon salut pour ne pas devenir complètement comme l'enfant de salaud dont j'étais le véritable successeur... Je me suis offert l'âme de Baldomero, et j'ai laissé Shura partir vers une vie dont il n'avait plus rien à attendre. Et savoir que tu ne serais rien... Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a plu, je me suis offert le premier verre de cette merde à ta santé ce soir là..._

« Pars Shura. Pars et ne reviens pas. Masque de Mort est d'ores et déjà le chevalier d'or du Cancer, ta place n'est plus ici. Il ne le serait jamais devenu sans toi, aussi je te laisse la vie sauve. Sache que tu resteras ma plus grande déception. Ton existence privera la déesse Athéna d'un protecteur digne de ce nom. S'il te reste un peu d'honneur tu sauras quoi faire pour la servir une seule et dernière fois. Si tu décides de vivre alors tu devras le faire avec mon mépris. Adieu Shura, adieu moitié de chevalier. Que ta conscience soit seule juge de ton triste sort. »

_Shion... Est-ce qu'il savait ? Et même s'il savait en avait-il seulement le droit... J'ai failli perdre la tête... C'est injuste, c'est injuste, je n'entendais que ces mots qui couraient dans ma tête... Et moi aussi je courais... Je voulais courir à m'en exploser le cœur ! Shion avait choisi de me priver de mon honneur à défaut de ma vie. Jamais je n'ai haï quelqu'un autant que le Pope cette nuit là. J'avais sans doute décidé d'en finir d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'étais sur le chemin du XIIIe palais quand j'ai repris mes esprits. Tuer Shion ou mourir, pour savoir à qui le destin donnerait raison. Shion avait condamné Baldomero, et il rejetait Shura... Qui peut dire pourquoi je me suis arrêté devant la statue d'Athéna ! La fin m'a semblé plus belle. Alors je l'ai supplié elle, supplié de me foudroyer sur place ou de me rendre justice. Et je l'ai frappé de toutes mes forces ! Je ne l'ai jamais touchée. Mon poing s'est arrêté, et j'ai senti son cosmos si intense et si miséricordieux qui a pénétré mon bras. Comme un coup d'épée dans ma détresse, et j'ai su ce que je devais faire. Il nous restait un combat Masque de Mort, l'ultime combat de la justice !_

_Tu as toujours été un casse-couilles de première Shura ! La seule chose que tu avais à faire c'était de courir, et il a fallu que tu coures dans la mauvaise direction ! Mais je t'attendais mon salaud, parce que tu étais la dernière personne sur cette terre qui m'importait assez pour pouvoir me décevoir. Je savais que tu y croyais. Et à cette époque c'était encore vrai. Tu avais raison Shura, Baldomero avait raison, Luigi n'était pas encore mort. Saleté de môme, c'est la seule bonne chose qu'il m'ait léguée. L'héritage de Luigi. Sa certitude que lui et Baldomero mourraient ensemble ou de la même main ! A ta santé Luigi, grâce à toi je suis invincible, le plus puissant de tous les chevaliers d'or ! Il est pas encore né le salopard qui pourrait buter le Cancer et le Capricorne ! C'était si puéril Shura, le Masque de Mort n'y a pas cru une seconde. Et puis j'ai failli me marrer quand tu as sorti ton grand couteau et que j'ai vu Excalibur trancher la toile du Seiki Shiki ! Mais non. Tu as réussi enfoiré. L'armure d'or du Capricorne était sur tes épaules et celle du Cancer est restée sur les miennes. Un vrai bras d'honneur à Shion ! Il a fallu qu'il revienne sur sa décision ou qu'il se coltine avec one thousand wars !! Je parie que tu penses qu'il a juste fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on en arrive là. Je te connais par cœur Shura, toi et tes idéaux de justice... La vérité c'est qu'il n'était pas assez pourri pour jouer les Popes. Alors que Saga... Le Gémeau ne se laissera jamais dicter aucun de ses choix. Il peut voir derrière le Masque de Mort... Alors je le suivrai. Je le suivrai parce qu'il me donne envie de rire, tout comme il t'empêche de courir..._

Luigi vient souvent dans la Rue Torve. Luigi survit au fond d'un verre d'alcool et de poison. Chaque jour Luigi manque de disparaître, et chaque nuit Luigi réapparaît. Le Sicilien se cache au fond des prunelles laiteuses des trophées que le Masque de Mort accroche sur ses murs. Quand il s'y regarde le Cancer aperçoit un visage grimaçant. Un visage qui pourrait être le sien s'il ne ressemblait pas tant à celui d'un esprit gorgé de noirceur debout sur les pentes du Meikai. Alors le Masque de Mort éclate de rire, et va se terrer dans la Rue Torve pour rejoindre Luigi au fond d'une bouteille.

Baldomero se perd rarement. Baldomero suit Shura, et Shura suit un Pope à deux visages. Mais il arrive que les jambes du Catalan le démangent, alors il vient dans la Rue Torve et s'assied devant Luigi, parce que Shura sait qu'il ne courra plus jamais devant lui. Même lorsqu'il se revoit levant le bras sur l'Athénien qui serre un enfant contre sa poitrine. Aoïlos ne reste jamais très longtemps, Shura le sème dans les vapeurs d'opium. Quand il chasse le dragon le Catalan sait qu'il n'a pas à courir. Excalibur est la justice. Le Capricorne a baissé le bras alors la mort du Sagittaire était juste. Shura n'a plus aucun doute quand il chasse le dragon. Les autres opiomen, les hommes misérables, les êtres sans gloire, eux ne rencontrent jamais le monstre. Shura lui finit toujours par l'attraper. Il le saisit en plein vol et ne le lâche jamais. Jamais. Il tient le dragon dans l'étreinte de sa foi, jusqu'à ce que la justice du ciel le consume.

Ces deux là se fixent toujours avec une intensité terrifiante, ces deux là s'écorchent vifs à grands coups d'attentions. Comme s'ils contemplaient leurs propres reflets dans les prunelles de l'autre, comme s'ils n'autorisaient à nul autre le droit de les regarder ainsi. Luigi ne rit jamais devant Baldomero, et Baldomero ne décroise jamais les bras devant Luigi. Toute la nuit ils se toisent en silence, toute la nuit ils se jaugent, comme si un défi inachevé planait entre eux. Le soleil ne se lève jamais sur la Rue Torve, les murs y sont trop serrés pour le laisser passer. Mais quand vient le matin sans lumière, de Baldomero et de Luigi un seul tient encore sur sa chaise. Alors le survivant ramasse son vis-à-vis d'une nuit, avec tant de précaution et d'amertume sur le visage que ce geste parait comme la seule marque de compassion dont ils sont capables, la seule preuve d'affection que leurs vies connaissent. Et ils s'en vont. L'un inconscient, presque apaisé, l'autre portant sur ses deux jambes le poids de leurs deux existences.

*

* * *

© Snaritt

* * *


	2. Le Vieil Homme et l'Amer

**

* * *

LES TOURMENTES**

**-**** 2 -**

**_Le Vieil Homme et l'Amer_**

**_

* * *

_**

Il était une fois un vieil homme, assis dans une vieille vieille salle, à contempler dans les flammes un vieux vieux devoir. Un triste sire devant un mauvais oracle. Le feu réchauffait les débris de son corps bicentenaire, mais faisait danser l'avenir de façon incertaine. Un futur trop changeant devant des yeux trop fatigués.

C'était l'heure lasse des heures passées, et lasse des heures à venir, l'heure lourde des questions sans réponses, et lourde des réponses que l'on aurait préférées ne pas connaître. Tourne, tourne l'indigence, et renâcle la confiance. Le sang coule quand l'esprit se fige, penser pour ne pas sombrer, éclairs lucides contre ombres maladives, estimer, juguler, concrétiser pour ne pas chanceler. Mais quand celui qui était droit s'affaisse, quand d'autres dans son dos lèvent plus haut la tête, quand c'est le masque qui porte le visage et que pour d'autres masque et visage ne font plus qu'un… « _Il reste tellement à faire…_ » disait-il à voix haute pour ses propres oreilles, trop vieilles pour entendre ce qu'il lui restait de conviction, et pas assez sourdes pour éluder les ricanements du temps.

Le vieil homme regardait ses mains. De vieilles vieilles mains qu'il ne pouvait plus ouvrir complètement, de vieilles vieilles mains qui laissaient s'échapper ce qu'elles ne pouvaient plus longtemps serrer. Il n'aurait eu qu'à tendre un doigt, un effort infime pour abandonner tous les autres. Un jour prochain il devrait peut-être s'y résoudre, demain peut-être, mais pas ce soir, pas encore. Ce soir ses jambes le portaient toujours. Il pouvait se lever, et monter encore au Mont Etoilé. Là il pourrait s'allonger sous les yeux des filles d'Astraéos, et il les regarderait luire par delà le temps et l'espace. Alors le vieil homme se sentirait peut-être un peu moins vieux, et trouverait peut-être la force de traverser le lendemain jusqu'au lendemain suivant.

A l'heure dite, le spadassin se présenta aux appartements du triste sire. Sur un signe du vieil homme, il s'assit sans un mot face à lui, dans son costume d'aujourd'hui alors que le vieil homme serrait plus étroitement sa veille peau de mouton sur sa toge fanée pour avoir été portée tant d'années. Que ne possédait-il encore la trempe qu'il voyait luire au sein de ce regard de basalte braqué sur lui, regretta le vieil homme… C'était de cela qu'il avait le plus besoin, et qui lui faisait si cruellement défaut. Cette rectitude péremptoire comme le fil d'une lame séparant radicalement le côté sombre du côté éclairé. Ainsi était le spadassin, un homme-épée qui cisaillait les doutes en les réduisant à deux alternatives si opposées qu'il n'avait jamais aucun mal à se décider pour l'une ou pour l'autre.

Certes le spadassin ne pouvait choisir pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas même lui apporter son conseil car jamais ceux qui regardent le masque n'ont à connaître les pensées qui s'agitent derrière. Mais à défaut de son avis, le vieil homme pouvait requérir son sentiment, car il était de notoriété commune que de sentiments lui-même n'en avait plus depuis des lustres, ainsi ne pourrait-on supposer de faiblesse dans ce qui ne serait que la curiosité du maître. Oui, la vision du spadassin lui serait précieuse. Infiniment plus nette que les présages entrevus dans les flammes ou que les vagues auspices stellaires. Une vision qui ne serait pas juste car soumise au caractère de l'homme-épée, mais cela le vieil homme le savait, tout comme il connaissait ce caractère, et de cela il pourrait peut-être tirer quelques conclusions qui amenuiseraient le voile de son incertitude.

« _Mon temps est presque révolu_ » déclara le vieil homme, de sa vieille voix, empreinte de sa vieille autorité. « _Bientôt je cèderai aux ténèbres, et sur la jeunesse radieuse d'un autre visage se posera l'ombre de ce masque._ »

Le spadassin ne broncha pas. Rigide était son visage, rigide la ligne de ses épaules, et rigides ses mains posées sur ses bras croisés. Rigide et sombre, comme le fond d'un fourreau, celui de l'obéissance, où il remisait son jugement quand ce dernier n'était pas appelé à s'exprimer.

« _Tu m'auras bien servi, continua le vieil homme, mieux que je ne l'avais craint à l'origine, mieux que…_ » que lui, que le sbire, ce forcené maupiteux qu'il avait contribué à créer et dont il évinça le nom dans un reniflement dédaigneux. Mauvaise engeance, tolérée de mauvaise grâce, en perspective des mauvaises besognes. Mais le vieil homme tut sa vergogne car il savait que subsistait entre le sbire et le spadassin un lien étrange qui le prévenait des pires excès du premier, et des moindres réticences du second. Mains rouges et yeux noirs, mieux valait cela que l'inverse, songea-t-il avec la satisfaction de l'édificateur qui a su accorder la place idéal à chacun des éléments en sa possession.

Aucun éclat de reconnaissance n'était venu adoucir le visage faussement pâle du spadassin, qui ne devait son apparente blancheur qu'au contraste avec sa chevelure de jais et son regard enténébré. Le vieil homme ne s'en offusqua pas, pas plus qu'il ne s'en étonna. Le spadassin n'avait cure des félicitations. Des mots qui chantent, sans intérêt pour l'épée qui danse. L'homme-épée avait trouvé sa place et la conserver était la seule reconnaissance qu'il attendait.

« _Oui, bien servi, reprit le vieil homme. Tout comme tu devras t'attacher à servir celui qui me succèdera. Mais seras-tu capable de la même abnégation envers lui, quel qu'il soit ? Je sais qu'aujourd'hui tes pas suivent aussi volontiers ceux de l'archer que ceux du géminé. Mais l'un est mon hoir, et l'autre son lige. Pourrais-tu laisser la flèche s'envoler seule pour plonger entre l'espace et le temps ? Pourrais-tu te détourner des visages de Janus pour t'agenouiller sous les ailes du centaure ? Je sais que nul autre que toi n'est plus ferme dans ses choix. Mais ce choix là ne t'appartient pas, et tu devras pourtant le faire tien. En seras-tu capable ?..._ » Enfin la question était posée, et le vieil homme pourlécha ses lèvres desséchée sous son masque, se félicitant de l'adresse avec laquelle il l'avait tournée. Car là résidait bien une partie du doute qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits. Il devait élire le meilleur, mais le meilleur serait aussi celui qui s'attacherait les meilleurs fidèles. Or la fidélité du spadassin était sans réserve une fois qu'il l'avait accordée, cela était certain, aussi certain que seul l'homme-épée déciderait de son oblation, pleine et entière.

Le vieil homme attendit, attendit encore, une longue attente pour sa vieille patience. Trop longue, son vieux souffle trop rauque pour cacher l'effritement de sa vieille sérénité. Long fourreau, longue obscurité… Le vieil homme commença à s'agiter, rattrapant sa pelisse qui glissait de ses épaules, lorsqu'enfin le spadassin bougea. Lentement, il se déplia, s'allongea telle une épée tirée au clair dont le sombre acier monte inexorablement pour capturer la lumière. Lentement il décroisa les bras, lentement il se leva. Machinalement, le vieil homme se pencha en avant. Le spadassin parlait peu, et ces paroles là, il entendait bien que ses veilles oreilles les perçussent plus distinctement que les craquements de ses vieux os ou les sifflements qui s'échappaient de sa vieille poitrine. Mais le spadassin ne parla pas. Il glissa simplement ses mains lisses dans les poches de son costume glacé, et sans un à-coup dans son pas mesuré, il se détourna pour quitter la vieille salle.

« _Comment oses-tu…_ » grinça le vieil homme d'une voix sépulcrale, tout droit sortie du caveau où était inhumée sa jeunesse. Et avec son ancienne voix remonta une partie de son ancienne vigueur. Lui aussi se leva. Devant les flammes du foyer sa silhouette sembla grandir à la mesure de sa puissance passée, et la peau de mouton glissa, révélant ses vieux bras noueux tendus par une nouvelle colère. « _Quel manque de respect à mon égard, me tourner ainsi le dos. Penses-tu sincèrement pouvoir sortir d'ici en emportant les réponses que tu me dois ?_ »

Lentement le spadassin pivota pour faire face au vieil homme, lentement il le toisa, de son regard noir, le fourreau de l'homme-épée. Le vieil homme en colère s'y replongea, mais il n'y trouva rien, ni crainte ni compassion, qu'un grand vide que même les regrets désertaient. Alors le spadassin remua enfin les lèvres. « _Ça ne m'intéresse pas_ » dit-il d'une voix terne et grave, grave comme une épée levée, terne comme une lame disparaissant sous une croûte de sang séché. « _Et ça ne vous concerne pas non plus. Ces questions là planent dans l'air de journées que vous ne verrez pas s'écouler._ »

Le vieil homme chancela, frappé de plein fouet par l'affront d'un esprit vivace qui le renvoyait à sa propre décrépitude. Image jaunie, racornie, implacable reflet au fond de ces pupilles trop rigoureuses pour être déférentes. Le vieil homme aurait dû sauver le port du masque, mais il n'en sentait que le poids. Plus lourd que la pluie d'étoile qu'il aurait pu faire tomber en représailles du haut de sa vieille vieille dignité. « _Tu n'as pas à juger la pertinence de mes propos !_ » tança-t-il malgré tout le spadassin, avec dans la voix toute l'aridité de son cœur desséché.

Mais celui-ci ne broncha pas, continuant de le toiser ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait. Toujours impénétrable, toujours imperturbable. Toujours l'homme-épée avait donné l'impression que jamais il ne tremblerait, toujours le vieil homme avait pu se reposer sur cette certitude. Jusqu'à cet instant où cette muraille de sévérité se dérobait pour se retourner contre lui. « _Je ne les juge pas, déclara le spadassin sans émoi. Je ne les écoute pas parce que ces questions ne s'adressent pas à moi, seulement à vous-même. Et vous devriez vous en réjouir, car la seule réponse que j'aie jamais su apporter est celle-ci…_ » L'homme-épée leva le bras. Rectitude menaçante, balance suspendue au fil du jugement, éclair de vanité tapi dans une lumineuse clairvoyance. Averse des secondes empesées, constellant l'attente des ombres d'une fausse indécision. « _Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous l'offrir, se prononça finalement le spadassin en rappelant à lui le tranchant de sa conviction. Vous m'avez emprisonné dans mon devoir, je ne vous libèrerai pas du vôtre. Si ces questions vous pèsent, vous devrez en supporter le poids jusqu'à la fin, comme je supporte chaque jour l'odeur du sang sur mes mains._ »

Triste triste sire, accablé par une intransigeance qu'il avait si longtemps fait sienne. Triste triste renoncement, face à une vérité qui lui était si crument assénée. Plus qu'un écho de ses propres appréhensions, un verdict absolu alourdi par l'indifférence avec laquelle il était rendu.

« _Je me suis trompé, acheva l'homme-épée. Je croyais que vous vieillissiez. Mais vous êtes vieux. Vous courrez après le temps qui vous fuit, mais vos vieilles jambes sont trop faibles et se laissent distancer chaque jour davantage. Alors vous cherchez quelqu'un pour courir à votre place. Mais je ne cours plus. Vous m'en avez fait passer l'envie il y a bien longtemps. Et je ne courrai pas à nouveau pour soulager vos genoux cagneux. Mon avenir avance à ma rencontre, si le vôtre s'éloigne c'est que votre temps est écoulé. Riez si la mort vous effraie, riez si vous le pouvez, et souvenez-vous que celui à qui vous refusez votre respect, celui là ne rit plus, et cela aussi c'est à vous qu'il le doit._ »

Le spadassin s'en alla, laissant le vieil homme se rassoir dans la vieille vieille salle, à contempler dans les flammes son vieux vieux devoir. Un triste triste sire devant un mauvais oracle. Le feu réchauffait les débris de son corps bicentenaire mais faisait danser l'avenir de façon trop incertaine. Un futur changeant devant des yeux fatigués. Trop fatigués pour s'apercevoir que dans l'âtre le destin agitait de nouvelles lueurs. Faiblesse un instant dévoilée, un instant avide de conséquences, un espace attendu dans la toile des Moires où déjà rampaient les fils de l'ambition, s'entrelaçant dans un motif funeste qui tendait dangereusement les filaments fatigués auxquels étaient suspendus les reliquats que le temps avait encore à consacrer au vieil homme…

*

* * *

© Snaritt

* * *


	3. Flétrissure

**

* * *

LES TOURMENTES**

**- 3 -**

**_Flétrissure

* * *

_**

Niels avait froid, Niels avait mal. Vraiment très froid, vraiment très mal. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de chercher vainement à combler le vide de ses sensations anesthésiées par la gangue mortelle dont on venait de l'extirper. Il respirait, douloureusement mais il respirait. La glace avait brûlé chaque centimètre de sa peau laiteuse, et chaque inspiration qui soulevait sa cage thoracique portait sa souffrance à son paroxysme, comme si sa poitrine s'apprêtait à se fendre en deux, une géhenne dont son esprit sortant tout juste de l'inconscience ne parvenait pas encore à se rappeler la cause.

Un visage émergea du flou cotonneux dans lequel errait son regard qui cherchait désespérément à retrouver son acuité. Luigi… Impossible de se tromper sur cette figure sèche et basanée, cette sombre tignasse échevelée et ce regard de cobalt. Il n'y avait que ce rictus à lui être étranger, un sourire mauvais comme une tombe éventrée béant sur un festin de larves.

_Luigi, salopard… C'est toi qui m'as mis les tripes à l'air ?_ Niels ne l'articula pas, il sortait peu à peu des limbes mais son corps était encore trop engourdi pour lui obéir. Pas si regrettable considérant que la douleur ne cessait d'augmenter à mesure que le froid le quittait. Luigi… Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis que l'Italien avait obtenu son armure, mais il avait entendu des rumeurs. Le Masque de Mort… Difficile de ne pas y croire en voyant cette sale gueule penchée sur lui. Luigi n'avait pas été un frère, pas même un ami, juste un aspirant comme lui embourbé dans le même parcours merdique et qui en avait atteint plus tôt l'extrémité. Mais partager la même merde crée des liens, et quoi que le Cancer lui ait fait, Niels n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la raison.

« Le batave a l'air de s'accrocher… » La voix de Luigi lui parvenait lointaine, déformée… ou bien était-ce là le nouveau timbre du Masque de Mort, ce grincement sarcastique avec une once de déception comme s'il avait préféré le voir crever ? « … mais tu l'as pas raté, pas prête de muer la fillette ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis _castrato_ ? Au moins tu as toujours _tuo cazzo_, il parait que perdre _sue coglioni_ n'empêche pas _di averlo duro_… » Des mots que Niels aurait préféré ne pas comprendre, mais son corps se chargeait de la traduction. Il parvenait à présent cerner la souffrance malgré les affres auxquelles elle l'acculait, à suivre la douleur du haut de son sternum, au milieu de sa sangle abdominale, jusqu'à la plaie irradiant de son entrejambe… « Alors _castrato_ ? Tu dégustes ? Elle a besoin qu'on l'aide à sourire ta belle petite gueule ? Je peux t'en ouvrir un nouveau, juste là… » Un ongle sur son cou, presque une griffe caressant sa carotide… bordel, comment pouvais-t-il sentir ça alors que seul l'engourdissement l'empêchait de se tordre de douleur… « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis mon mignon ? Ce sera vite fait, quitte à caner autant que ce soit de ma main, un grand sentimental comme moi serait désolé de te laisser dans cet état… » Et le pire était que cette enflure était sincère, il y avait une telle concupiscence dans sa voix, comme si la perspective de s'offrir la tête du Suédois le faisait triquer… Encore que… Le pire était peut-être que Niels était tenté d'accepter son offre. « _Din jävla förbannade skitstövel_…* » trouva-t-il malgré tout la force de murmurer, avant qu'une quinte de toux ne précipitât un flot de sang dans sa gorge et que la douleur le ramenât aux limites de l'inconscience.

« Laisse-le. » Niels l'entendit à peine. Juste assez pour s'efforcer de rouvrir les yeux, avant de tourner péniblement la tête sur le coté dans un nouvel élancement de souffrance. « Qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt, ce sera son choix. » Baldomero… L'Espagnol était là aussi, campé dans le dos de Luigi. Au sein de ce grand flou qui troublait encore sa vision, Niels pouvait à peine les distinguer. Comme si Baldomero n'était qu'une grande ombre projetée par l'Italien… ou était-ce le Cancer qui se perdait dans l'ombre du Capricorne. Droit et tortueux, grimaçant et ascétique… une dualité accidentelle, comme si l'un aurait pu être l'autre, comme si l'un aurait voulu être l'autre, comme si l'un et l'autre n'étaient que les dérives opposées d'une même destinée. « Ne me fais pas rire. C'est toi qui l'as presque coupé en deux. » Luigi… « N'espère pas me voir fuir. Je lui ai donné le choix. » Baldomero…

Il y eu une longue minute d'attente durant laquelle Niels n'eut qu'à savourer la forêt de ronces qui se tortillait dans sa poitrine et les étoiles noires qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Puis une ombre passa, celle de Luigi sans doute, qui se redressa et disparut de sa vue. Avec le départ du Cancer, le jeune Suédois sentit s'évanouir le poids de ses angoisses les plus lourdes. Cela ne le rassura pas. Il aurait préféré avoir peur. Il puait le sang, il puait la mort. Mauvaise l'indifférence quand Thanatos vous souffle son haleine fétide jusque dans les narines. Niels se sentait s'enfouir dans une fosse brumeuse où se diluaient à nouveau sa douleur et ses pensées. Il s'efforça de bouger, et aussitôt une floraison écarlate repoussa la grisaille qui l'enveloppait. Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément quelque chose d'autre que sa souffrance pour s'y accrocher, au travers du voile de sang qui occultait son regard il discerna la longue silhouette en train de s'éloigner. « Pourquoi ? » souffla-t-il si faiblement que c'est à peine s'il put entendre sa propre voix.

Le Capricorne s'était arrêté, presque entièrement englouti dans le grand ciel rouge. Mais sa voix retentit nettement, sèche et tranchante, cisaillant la douleur jusqu'aux tympans du supplicié. « Il a eu une seconde chance. Luigi est mort et le Masque de Mort est né. J'ai eu une seconde chance. Baldomero est mort et Shura est né. Il était juste qu'il en soit de même pour toi. Niels est mort, trouve celui qui doit naître. » Il ne l'aiderait pas. Baldomero l'aurait aidé, peut-être. Mais l'homme qui se tenait encore à ses cotés était différent du jeune Espagnol qui l'avait parrainé à son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Celui là ne courrait plus après l'or ni ne fuyait plus devant les ténèbres, et peu lui importaient ceux qui n'avaient pas encore rejoint l'un ou l'autre. Niels se vidait de son sang, à mi-chemin des deux, et le Capricorne se moquait de son sort. « Comment ? » trouva malgré tout la force de demander le Suédois, sans grand espoir de réponse. Celle-ci vint tout de même, et quoi qu'en avait dit Shura, il devait rester encore en lui quelque chose de Baldomero car l'espace d'un instant Niels crut reconnaître les inflexions de l'Espagnol. « On n'échoue qu'une fois. Ta défaite sera ta force ou ta mort. Domine-la et lève-toi. Apprivoise-la et bats-toi. Alors seulement tu seras assez fort pour mériter de vivre. Deviens quelqu'un ou tombe dans l'oubli… » C'était fini. Baldomero était parti, Shura s'éloigna.

Il avait survécu finalement. Chacun de ces instants étaient gravés au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait de chaque seconde de souffrance, de chaque parole reçue. Aurait-il voulu les oublier qu'il en aurait été incapable. La flétrissure hantait sa chair. Sa laideur, il ne pouvait que la cacher, il s'était juré que personne d'autre ne la connaitrait. Mais pour ces trois là il était trop tard… Le Cancer, le Capricorne, le Verseau… ces trois là savaient ce qui se cachait sous sa beauté apparente. Chaque soir il se postait nu devant son miroir. Il avait beau fixer son beau visage androgyne, sa chevelure céruléenne, ses lèvres vermeilles… à chaque fois son regard descendait sur sa peau d'albâtre pour suivre la longue cicatrice rosâtre et boursoufflée qui barrait son torse jusqu'à sa verge émasculée. Il l'abhorrait, le stigmate indélébile de sa défaite…

Jamais il n'aurait dû perdre ce jour là, jamais. Le Pope se trompait, il était prêt, aussi prêt que l'avaient été ceux qui étaient devenus le Cancer et le Capricorne, aussi prêt que l'était celui qui devait être sacré avant lui Verseau. Le Pope avait tort, affronter le Français aurait dû le lui prouver. Les tours du magicien de l'eau et de la glace, il les connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir souvent observé alors qu'il apprenait à les maîtriser. Il savait les éviter, il savait passer au travers… Le Français n'avait dressé qu'un bras au lieu de lever ses mains jointes, mais cela n'aurait pas dû faire de différence. Cela n'en aurait pas fait s'il n'avait pas merdé. Une erreur infime, une micro seconde de distraction… subjugué par la beauté de la multitude des reflets flavescents qui les avait enveloppés dans une atmosphère mirifique quand ses poissons d'or avaient bondit à contre-courant du torrent de glace. Une erreur infime, une micro seconde de distraction, et la mort glacée l'avait saisi pour l'emprisonner dans un cercueil infrangible. Trop dur pour qu'il pût en sortir seul. Trop dur pour qu'Excalibur le découpât avec assez de sécurité et épargnât son prisonnier. Trop froid pour accepter de libérer la vie après avoir relâché son étreinte. Trop froid pour lui épargner le Seiki Shiki qui seul avait put lui rendre la conscience de ce qu'il lui restait d'existence…

Sa disgrâce était là, à jamais imprimée dans sa chair. Sa laideur, le stigmate de sa défaite. Il l'abhorrait. Personne d'autre ne la verrait, jamais, personne d'autre ne saurait. Ils ne verraient que la beauté de son visage, ils sauraient qu'elle signifierait leur défaite, tout comme il devait sa seule défaite à un instant d'admiration. Sa laideur était l'héritage Niels, Aphrodite lui n'aurait qu'une chose à offrir : le ravissement mortel. Ils n'auraient pas froid, ils n'auraient pas mal. Juste un vide de sensation qu'ils chercheraient vainement à combler, la cession de la flétrissure, la beauté empoisonnée.

*

* * *

* din jävla förbannade skitstövel (suédois, enfin normalement… c'est pas la langue que je maîtrise le mieux…) : espèce de salaud, littéralement, toi tu es une satanée botte de merde

* * *

© Snaritt

* * *


	4. Le Baiser de l'Eidolon

**LES TOURMENT****ÉS**

**- 4 -**

**_Le Baiser de l'Eidolon_**

* * *

Mauvaise lune. Trop pleine. Trop basse. Un lampion blafard pour un mausolée de marbre. L'œil accusateur d'Abel sur la conscience de Caïn. Délation éphémère. Des nuages sales traversaient le ciel, soustrayant la nuit à la laideur sélénite pour la replonger dans des ténèbres complaisantes. Une bruine froide et obsédante ne cessait de tomber. Tout suintait. Il y avait une odeur âcre dans l'air, un relent d'humidité, de moisissure, celle d'une terre ordinairement ensoleillée qui ne parvenait pas à absorber la maussaderie qui persistait inexplicablement depuis des jours. La boue collait à l'or, et les marches glissaient d'une poussière rendue poisseuse par la sueur du ciel.

Quelque part sur les hauteurs, la dépouille d'un vieillard commençait sa décomposition. La chaleur reviendrait, elle blanchirait ses os. Elle lustrerait le crime. Et l'amas de chairs putrescentes cesserait de le hanter. Le spectre de la trahison. Le remord, une jolie fleur dans le jardin de la culpabilité. Au lieu des plaines arides de la résolution. Hanté ? Quelles stigmates auraient pu atteindre la conscience de celui qui regarde à la fois devant et derrière lui… Rien ne peut hanter un esprit trop grand trop grand pour l'instant présent. Il était la goule qui se nourrit des charognes éphémères et s'approprie leur existence déchue, l'Eidolon sur le trône du Pope.

L'usurpateur envahissait jusqu'à la moiteur nocturne. L'odeur du cuir mouillé, celle d'un trois-quarts noir dont le ruissellement fumait en lentes volutes grisâtres, incapable de refroidir le corps en dessous. L'odeur du pétrole, celle d'un zippo qui claquait régulièrement entre des doigts autoritaires. La flamme s'élevait par intermittences, tirait des ombres un œil à la dureté d'une agate, les pointes de mèches cobalt, la moitié d'un visage, son entière détermination. Un vague sourire désabusé, un dernier cliquetis, et l'odeur du tabac de Virginie, amère, entêtante. « Toujours à l'heure. Toujours là où on t'attend. »

Odeur salée, celle de la transpiration. Odeur cuivrée, celle du sang. Les odeurs de l'effort, de la persévérance, de l'application. Si prévisible, si égal à lui-même. Il allait faire un pas de plus et s'arrêter sous l'auvent de marbre, raisonnable, méprisant les éléments dans l'arène, mais évitant la froidure quand il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à l'endurer. Il allait se taire, observer son dos, le jauger, y chercher en vain les premières réponses. Et comme il n'agissait jamais sans être couvert par une absolue certitude, choisir des mots neutres dans l'attente d'en apprendre davantage.

« Pas cette fois, Lysandre. La bonne heure est celle des confidences, celles des aveux arrive toujours trop tard. »

L'Eidolon tira sur sa cigarette, son extrémité rougeoyante crépitant sous les gouttes qui s'estompaient. La lune réapparut, indécente d'indiscrétion. L'œil sordide n'avait pas cillé lors du magnicide, il revenait, plus écarquillé encore, trop avide de laideur pour laisser aux ténèbres l'affirmation de la vilénie. « C'est le genre de sentence que Sion aurait pu prononcer. Tu devrais te méfier Aïolos, ça ne lui a pas réussi. Les confidences sont faites pour les indécis.

- L'indécision n'est pas mauvaise en soi. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, … »

Sans elle tu serais déjà mort. Une phrase toute faite, dénuée de toute imagination, comme celui qui la prononçait.

« …tu serais déjà mort si je partageais ta vision des choses. »

Et voila. Comme si l'Athénien aurait pu sortir autre chose… Avec la pose de circonstance sans doute, les bras croisés, un pied posé sur la colonne contre laquelle il devait être adossé, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, les yeux fermés, et un sourire étudié, entendu, pour être l'image même de l'assurance sage et réfléchie, et ainsi donner plus de poids à ses paroles quand lui se retournerait forcément pour juger la force de son affirmation. Comme s'il avait besoin de le regarder en cet instant. Tellement prévisible…

L'Athénien avait dû ouvrir les yeux à présent. Il les gardait braqués sur la lune, parce qu'elle était la seule chose qu'il pouvait avoir l'air de fixer d'un air songeur de façon convaincante, tout en focalisant son attention sur la silhouette à la périphérie de son regard. Et il observait son silence, convaincu que lui cherchait à deviner s'il représentait une menace immédiate. Toujours ponctuel, il attendait seulement l'instant adéquat pour se prononcer en faveur d'un sursis réconfortant. C'était une sorte de don. L'Athénien savait reconnaître la seconde idéale à l'accomplissement de toute chose. Un don dérisoire. Reconnaître l'instant n'est rien pour qui sait le créer. L'Eidolon regarda sa cigarette. Presque terminée, le sacrifice était raisonnable. Une dernière bouffée et le rougeoiement passa par-dessus la balustrade pour se perdre dans la nuit.

« Je ne te tuerai pas ce soir, Lysandre. Demain peut-être, mais cette nuit je t'épargne, en échange de ta sincérité. »

Toujours à l'heure l'Athénien. L'Eidolon retint un rire nerveux en extirpant du cuir le paquet de son unique dépendance. Le pouvoir de la cigarette était décidément incommensurable. Il en alluma une autre, cela pouvait toujours servir, l'Athénien ne savait pas faire court.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as tué Sion. Je te connais Lysandre, mieux que tu ne le crois. Et je ne pense pas que tu aies assassiné le Pope juste par ambition, ou juste par rancune. »

Le cadavre décrépit fit faire un tour complet à sa tête pour lui envoyer un sourire grimaçant avant de revenir face contre terre. Ses cervicales brisées faisaient des bosses grotesques sous la peau de son cou. Le geste avait été étrangement barbare, l'Eidolon avait déjà tué auparavant, mais toujours par l'intermédiaire de son cosmos, jamais de ses mains nues. Là-haut sur le Mont Etoilé, allongé sur la dalle en granit, ainsi qu'il l'avait couché les mains croisées sur son ventre, le vieillard aurait presque pu passer pour assoupi. Si l'on fermait les narines à l'odeur de décomposition qui émanait de sa chair morte. Difficile de dire pourquoi il l'avait ramassé et lui avait octroyé une dernière posture plus décente. L'Athénien devait être en train d'attaquer la partie où il pointerait son manque d'ambition…

« ... et c'est bien pour ça que Sion hésitait à te choisir. Pour assumer pleinement ses responsabilités, il faut les désirer. Or tu n'as jamais montré que tu t'épanouissais dans le commandement. Jamais voulu aider à former les chevaliers d'argent, jamais conduit nos jeunes pairs lors de leurs missions. Toujours seul, sans autre but que de satisfaire ta propre exigence… »

Sion avait bizarrement retrouvé le visage de sa jeunesse. Comme si la force qui l'avait poussé à vivre si longtemps, incapable de remédier à sa nuque brisée, avait malgré tout essayé de poursuivre son œuvre en restaurant les cellules secondaires qu'elle avait fini par délaisser au fil du temps, à mesure que de forcer son vieux cœur à battre encore devenait plus difficile. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait tué ainsi. Pas par crainte d'affronter le cosmos que le vieux fossile entretenait encore, ni par une absurde répugnance à faire couler le sang de l'homme le plus illustre du Sanctuaire, mais parce qu'il voulait éprouver entre ses doigts la force de la vie à laquelle il allait mettre un terme. Les forces plutôt. Mais l'une d'elles était presque tarie, et l'autre semblait prête à l'abandonner, comme si une nouvelle existence à peine éclose lui intimait de la rejoindre. L'Eidolon avait été déçu. Il avait serré les doigts.

« … Pourquoi Lysandre ? Est-ce Sion ou le destin que tu as voulu abattre ? »

L'air nocturne s'engouffra sous le long trois-quarts de cuir lorsqu'il pivota lentement sur lui-même. Celle-là méritait qu'il se retournât. Comment l'Athénien pouvait être à la fois aussi obtus et aussi perspicace…. Les deux agates de l'Eidolon plongèrent dans le regard terre-de-sienne de son presque frère. Il portait encore sa tenue d'entraînement, une tunique de lin propre et élimée, renforcée de cuir, presque une seconde peau. Une tenue pratique, ne gênant aucun de ses mouvements… presque l'aveu d'un doute, l'Athénien était venu pour tenir des propos raisonnables, sans toutefois la certitude qu'il les lui laisserait prononcer. « Peut-être n'es-tu pas loin de parvenir à me comprendre tout compte-fait. Effectivement, Aïolos, je n'ai pas tué Sion parce que je voulais son trône, je l'ai tué parce que je ne voulais pas que tu en hérites.

- La perspective de te sentir inférieur à moi te faisait donc horreur à ce point ?

- Non. Tu aurais seulement fait un Pope exécrable. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre. »

L'Athénien chancela. A peine, juste un frémissement quasi imperceptible, le glissement de son pied sur la colonne avant qu'il ne le reposât au côté de l'autre comme si le mouvement avait été volontaire.

- Et pourquoi selon toi ?

- Parce que tu es stupide, Aïolos.

- Stupide ? »

Qu'il était beau dans l'étonnement l'Athénien, avec ses boucles brunes qui s'écartaient pour montrer ses yeux bruns grands ouverts, toujours avides de comprendre, avides de savoir, des mangeurs de questions, des avaleurs de doutes… Et sa poitrine carcérale retenant sa dernière inspiration, tendant le cuir, durcissant ses pectoraux, ses deux enclumes sur lesquelles l'Athénien martelait son assurance… Regard tendre et poitrine dure, ainsi se voulait Aïolos. Regard étriqué et poitrine creuse, ainsi le voyait l'Eidolon, car lui savait que de son étonnement le Sagittaire ne retenait jamais la cause, mais seulement la place disponible à l'érection de nouvelles certitudes.

« Oui. » L'affirmation s'échappa de sa bouche en un ectoplasme de tabac bleuté, qui se fondit avec le spectre de brume montant de son cuir. « Stupide. Binaire. Tu es puissant, courageux, inflexible, et fondamentalement bon. C'est bien là le problème. Tu n'es pas capable d'envisager les choses autrement que de part et d'autre de la démarcation bien-mal, selon ta propre conception arbitraire. Un Pope ne peut pas se permettre d'être manichéen. Si une injustice prévient du pire, il doit pouvoir la commettre sans hésiter. Tu te doutais que j'allais tuer Sion, et tu aurais pu l'éviter en me tuant. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, parce qu'il est mal de condamner quelqu'un sur l'hypothèse de ses actes futurs. Tu aurais pu venir me tuer cette nuit, mais ce n'était pas ton intention, parce qu'il est mal de juger les actes de quelqu'un sans lui donner une chance de s'expliquer. C'est cette limite de ton jugement qui te rend stupide, et inapte au pouvoir. Si encore tu étais capable de douter… Mais non, toujours certain, certain de ton ignorance ou certain de ton choix.

- Tu n'es pas moins présomptueux, Lysandre. Cette certitude que tu méprises, tu en as encore fait la preuve en me tournant le dos à mon arrivée. Si sûr de toi, si sûr que je ne t'attaquerais pas. En quoi te crois-tu différent de moi ?

- Tu vois la marge sous le frontispice, le seul endroit où les dalles sont parfaitement alignées ? Si tu avais fait franchir cette ligne à ton cosmos, ton attaque se serait retournée contre toi. Voila en quoi je suis différent. Je ne suis pas certain, je suis décidé. Avoir raison n'a pas d'importance, c'est d'agir qui compte. Ainsi n'ai-je pas peur de me tromper, car contrairement à toi, je sais que c'est possible, et j'agis aussi pour parer à cette éventualité. Voilà ce que doit être le Pope, Aïolos, un homme qui agit, qu'il soit dans le vrai ou dans l'erreur, car au final ses erreurs lui permettront de connaître la vérité, et d'agir encore en conséquence. »

Pouvait-il seulement comprendre… Evidemment. L'incompréhension était un échec, et l'Athénien ne connaissait pas l'échec. Mais que le prix à payer était fort ! La pluie avait repris, et la lune impudente se reflétait dans chacune des gouttes qui tombaient autour de l'Eidolon, scintillement sporadique, entêtant, empêchant de fixer une silhouette dont les contours étaient sans cesse interrompus. Et telle était sa véritable apparence. L'Eidolon était plus vaste que le corps qui l'abritait. Son ombre croissait alors que l'œil du ciel nocturne descendait derrière lui, et l'Athénien se perdait dans cette ombre. Ses poings serrés tremblaient, il avait choisi. Il n'y avait qu'une alternative à l'incompréhension… La culpabilité.

« Tu aurais pu me tuer moi… »

Une évidence. Supprimer l'autre alternative plutôt que celui à qui appartenait le choix. L'Eidolon grimaça, puisa à nouveau dans les ressources du tabac pour masquer d'un nouveau rougeoiement entre ses lèvres celui qui menaçait de luire au fond de ses pupilles. « Non. Si je n'avais pas tué Sion, quelqu'un d'autre aurait fini par le faire. Masque de Mort. Ou Shura. L'un ou l'autre. L'un comme l'autre. Si cela avait été, le masque serait devenu définitivement visage. Ou l'épée qui sait quand se lever n'aurait plus su quand s'abattre. Moi seul pouvais tuer Sion et demeurer moi-même. Moi seul sais comment séparer ma part d'ombres de ma part de lumière, moi seul peux faire le pire, et rester capable de faire le meilleur qui doit suivre. Oublie Lysandre le Delphien, Aïolos. Je suis Saga le Gémeau, celui qui n'est pas seulement ce qu'il est, celui qui sait être ce qu'il doit être.

- Ainsi tu n'as pas seulement tué Sion cette nuit, Lysandre aussi est mort… Peut-être n'aurais-tu pas dû en rester là…

- Peut-être. Mais je ne peux pas te tuer Aïolos. Tout comme Shura ne pouvait pas tuer Luigi, tout comme Masque de Mort ne pouvait pas tuer Baldomero. Parce que Lysandre t'aimait, Aïolos. Car s'il avait pu se résoudre à n'avoir qu'un visage, il aurait choisi le tien. »

L'Eidolon avait reculé, loin en-dedans, repoussé par un souvenir, noyé dans l'or, leur seul point commun désormais, la seule de ses couleurs que Saga pouvait partager avec Aïolos, le sortant de son ombre par le halo flavescent dont il s'était entouré en s'avançant vers lui.

« Saga, ta ligne ! »

Le Gémeau posa sa main sur la nuque du Sagittaire, emprisonnant les boucles brunes entre ses doigts. Geste dangereux, presque le même que le dernier qu'il avait accordé à Sion. Il le maîtrisa cette fois, la vie vibrait encore puissante dans le corps de l'Athénien. « J'ai menti. Ça non plus tu n'en es pas capable, sauf à toi-même, et inconsciemment encore. Cette ligne n'avait pas besoin d'être tracée du moment que tu étais convaincu de son existence. »

Le visage du Gémeau écarta le voile de l'ectoplasme de Virginie qui s'obstinait à vouloir les séparer. Or, cobalt et agate, ses couleurs lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un, il les offrit à contempler une dernière fois au Sagittaire en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Adieu, Aïolos. Je te promets au nom de Lysandre que moi, Saga, je ne te tuerai pas, ni cette nuit ni jamais. Et pourtant tu mourras, le jour où ta certitude et ma résolution se heurteront. »

L'or passa. La lune passa. Ne demeura que la nuit, et l'Athénien immobile, qui pour la première fois découvrait un doute dont il ne pouvait se servir. A ses pieds une cigarette grésilla et s'éteignit, rejointe par un ruissellement qui fit disparaître la dernière trace de chaleur. Dans son dos, un pas lent résonnait en s'éloignant dans un couloir de marbre. Là-bas, hors de sa portée, hors de ses sens, deux billes rouges s'allumèrent un instant. Là-bas était parti Saga, seul à jamais, ou presque. Lysandre avait disparu, l'Eidolon était revenu.

*

* * *

© Snaritt


End file.
